1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to biomedical electrodes, and in particular, to a radiolucent biomedical electrode connector and radiolucent lead wires for performing biomedical monitoring of a patent during imaging procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrocardiograph (ECG) monitors are widely used to obtain medical (i.e., biopotential) signals containing information indicative of the electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. To obtain medical signals, ECG electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations. The electrodes, after being positioned on the patient, connect to an ECG monitor by a set of ECG lead wires. The distal end of the ECG lead wire, or portion closest to the patient, may include a connector which is adapted to operably connect to the electrode to receive medical signals from the body. The proximal end of the ECG lead set is operably coupled to the ECG monitor either directly or indirectly through an adapter, and supplies the medical signals received from the body to the ECG monitor.
A typical ECG electrode assembly may include an electrically conductive layer and a backing layer, the assembly having a patient contact side and a connector side. The contact side of the electrode pad may include biocompatible conductive gel or adhesive for affixing the electrode to a patient's body for facilitating an appropriate electrical connection between a patient's body and the electrode assembly. The connector side of the pad may incorporate a metallic press stud having a bulbous profile for coupling the electrode pad to the ECG lead wire. In use, the clinician removes a protective covering from the electrode side to expose the gel or adhesive, affixes the electrode pad to the patient's body, and attaches the appropriate ECG lead wire connector to the press stud by pressing or “snapping” the lead wire connector onto the bulbous press stud to achieve mechanical and electrical coupling of the electrode and lead wire. Alternatively, ECG connectors that engage via manipulation of a lever or other mechanical locking device may be employed. After use, a clinician then removes the ECG lead wire connector from the pad by pulling or “unsnapping” the connector from the pad or by releasing the lever or other locking mechanism.
Placement of the electrodes on a patient has been established by medical protocols. A common protocol requires the placement of the electrodes in a 5-lead configuration: one electrode adjacent each clavicle bone on the upper chest and a third electrode adjacent the patient's lower left abdomen, a fourth electrode adjacent the sternum, and a fifth electrode on the patient's lower right abdomen.
During certain procedures it may be necessary to monitor biological (e.g., ECG) parameters of a patient that is undergoing imaging, such as CT-scan or MRI. Use of conventional ECG connectors and lead wire sets typically associated therewith may have drawbacks in these applications, since they tend to interfere with the imaging systems. In one example, certain components of the ECG connectors and/or lead wires may be detected by the imaging apparatus and consequently may obfuscate the visual images upon which clinicians and surgeons rely. In another example, ferrous and/or magnetic components commonly found in ECG connectors, such as in springs and clips, may be potentially hazardous when used within the intense magnetic field of an MRI scanner.